


Safety Seal

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Boyfriends, CBT, Dom/sub, Electrocution, Forced Orgasm, Latex, M/M, Massage, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Tickling, Vac bed, breath play, sub space, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After a rough day at work Rhett helps Link unwind with a new piece of equipment
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Doctor's Orders [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Safety Seal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot after the main Dr's Orders story. you don't need to have read that series though. basically all you need to know is Rhett is a professional Dom, Link was a client but is now his boyfriend.

Link turned off his ignition and sighed. Somehow he found the will to get out of his car and enter the house. He’d been at his accounting firm since seven AM, on a Saturday, trying to put out the colossal, career ending fire of a multimillion dollar client being audited. It was now well past ten PM and his team was no closer to rectifying the problem than they had been that morning. The one thing motivating him was that Rhett was inside. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Rhett. They may have started out as professional dom and a dorky guy with a medical kink but they’d built a happy home together and he couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else. 

He opened the front door to their cosy bungalow and made his way to the kitchen, eventually finding a cool beer at the back of the fridge. 

“Hey, that you?” Rhett yelled up from the basement.

“Yeah,” Link said between sips.

Rhett’s footsteps were heavy as he jogged up the stairs. He leant against the doorway when he made it to the top of the staircase. He wore grey sweatpants that were too short and he’d pushed up into capris and a faded burgundy t-shirt. Link felt lighter just being in Rhett’s presence. He was so in love. “Any breakthroughs?”

“Ugh,” Link said as he finished his beer. “No. I’m going to have to go back tomorrow, first thing.”

“I’m sorry babe. Did you eat?” Rhett pushed his shaggy curls out of his face.

“Yeah we ordered thai. You?”

“Mmm yeah just a sandwich. I got lost in a project but I’m almost done.”

Link leaned back on the counter behind him. “What’re you building?”

“Just a piece of equipment for work…” his eyes got dark, his voice smooth and deep, “you wanna get out of your head for a while? I could use a willing subject.” Before Link could answer Rhett led him down to the basement.

The basement of their house was part workshop, part dungeon. Rhett often repaired or built new equipment for the Play Palace so he had a workbench for building apparatuses as well as leather work, and other repair needs. In the middle of the room stood a leather upholstered table with various rigging options thanks to heavy metal rings welded to the frame, a wall of collars, whips, paddles and floggers. A St. Andrews Cross stood in one corner, a large whirlpool bathtub in the other corner. Well organized shelves of ropes, dildos, vibrators. Everything Rhett had collected over the years as a professional Dom. Rhett led Link over to the table which had a large red latex sheet that seemed to be stretched around a PVC pipe frame.

“What is it?” Link asked as he ran a finger along the zipper that ran down one side of the rectangle.

“It’s a vac bed. Basically I zip you in and turn it on,” he pointed to a vacuum that was attached to a hose that ran off the bottom corner of the sheet. “That sucks all the air out and you’re trapped between the layers of latex.”

Link felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, the idea of being trapped in latex while Rhett had his way with him was terrifying, but also exhilarating. 

“How… how do I breathe?” He was already flushed. He’d only had one beer but felt slightly drunk.

Rhett reached in between the layers of latex and stuck his fingers out of a small, reinforced hole. “Your nose goes here,” Rhett said, wiggling his fingers. He pulled his arm out of the bed and walked behind Link, his hands found their way to Link’s hips and he whispered, “you’d look so fucking hot trapped under that latex. All sweaty and helpless… just think of all the things I could do to you.” Rhett’s beard brushed against the shell of Link’s ear.

Link’s knees almost gave out under him, he was exhausted but needed to get away from the numbers and tax codes swirling around in his head. “Okay,” he said softly. 

Rhett grinned. “Go upstairs and brush your teeth, do all your other bedtime stuff. Plug in your phone. Take care of all that now because you won’t be in any shape later.”

Link’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. He was scared. This whole thing was insane. Everything about this was a bad idea and yet, he wanted it. His cock strained against the metal cage Rhett kept it locked in. He followed Rhett’s orders and performed his night time routine. He even poured himself a glass of water and set it on his bedside table. When he was satisfied that he’d completed everything he made his way to the basement. 

He descended the stairs slowly. Each step brought him closer to being sealed in latex and his nervousness only grew as he got closer. 

He was put somewhat at ease when he saw Rhett, who’d stripped down to his black boxer briefs. His wild curls pulled up into a messy bun on the top of his head. 

“Strip,” Rhett ordered as he lay things out on a small bedside table.

“Yes sir,” Link replied as he carefully removed his clothes and folded them neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. 

He walked over to the bed, the red latex was so bewitching he couldn’t help but run his hand along it. Rhett turned Link to face him and dropped to his knees. He pulled the key from around his neck and unlocked the small padlock that secured Link’s chastity cage. The cage came apart and his cock began to stand at attention. He felt lightheaded as blood rushed from his head to his dick. 

Rhett stood and held the opening of the bed agape for Link to climb in. Link hesitated for a moment. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Rhett cooed. That was all Link needed to hear. He slid into the bed. It took a bit of wiggling to get his nose into the opening but once it was lined up the rest of his body settled into place. 

Rhett’s hands slid into the side opening and gave Link’s cock a few good strokes before sliding a cockring around his dick and balls. He positioned Link’s dick so it rested against his belly. He coaxed Link to spread his legs a bit and hold his arms away from his body, palms down on the bed. Satisfied with the position of his body Rhett closed the long zipper that ran down the side of the bed. 

Link felt pressure on his lips as Rhett pressed a firm kiss on his mouth through the latex but when he tried to kiss back he ended up inhaling the latex sheet into his mouth. Rhett flicked on the vacuum and it hummed as it removed the air from the bed. For a clean freak like Link, the sound of the vacuum was oddly comforting. Latex slowly shrunk around Link’s body until he was completely immobilized. It was like he was shrink wrapped. 

He could not see. It was completely black inside the vac bed. Aside from the roar of the vacuum the only other things he could hear were his breath, which he struggled for as the bed squeezed his chest and his lungs were unable to take a full breath, and his heart, which was thudding quickly in his ears. He couldn’t hear what Rhett was doing or even sense where he was. For all he knew Rhett had left the room and he was all alone in a latex death trap. He started to panic but a moment later Rhett started to massage Link’s shoulders through the thin latex. He had some sort of lube on his hands and they smoothed slickly over his sore muscles. He worked down Link’s arms and chest, ignoring Link’s wanting cock aside from the odd graze as he moved onto Link’s belly and thighs. He massaged down his calves to his feet. 

Rhett worked his way up Link’s legs to his sides where he launched a full on tickle attack on Link’s ribcage. Link tried to squirm but he was firmly locked in place by the suction of the bed. He couldn’t even laugh or cry, just huff an annoyed breath out of his exposed nose. 

Finally he took mercy and Link was rewarded with long firm strokes on his aching cock. It felt so fucking good as Rhett took control, jerking Link off, pressing his cock flat against his stomach as he gripped tightly, slicking over the latex sheet sealed around him. Link’s breath quickened, although he could only take small breaths due to the restriction of the vacuum bed. 

He was hot and sweaty in his latex cocoon, completely helpless as Rhett brought him to completion. With nowhere for his body to release the tension, his muscles tensed and released violently. It was like no orgasm he’d ever had before. He was so out of control of his own body, he was just a plaything for Rhett to do as he pleased, sealed in latex for his pleasure.

Link felt good. Even though he’d already come Rhett was still slowly jerking him off. His spent cock was overly sensitive and the sensation was on the verge of painful. The sensory deprivation massage was oddly relaxing, and any time Rhett allowed him to come, was good. But he thought maybe Rhett had been a bit dramatic when selling this experience. Considering some of the fucked up things Link had let Rhett do to him, this was pretty tame. Any second now Rhett would turn off the vacuum and unzip the bed, freeing Link… or so he thought. 

Instead he was met with pain shooting through his balls. It took him a moment to place it but then he remembered the cock ring Rhett had slid on him before sealing the bed.  
It has a small battery pack which Link assumed was a vibrator; obviously it was a shocker instead. It became painfully clear as Rhett stroked his cock harder. He tried to move his hips, to pry himself out of Rhett’s grasp but he was met with an even stronger shock to his testicles. 

‘...fuck,’ he thought to himself. The massage and orgasm had just been an appetizer and now they were on to the main course. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Rhett was a bonafide, professional sadist. Pleasure always came with pain.

Rhett may as well have been jerking him off with sandpaper, his cock was so sensitive, but it felt like heaven compared to the random shocks to his balls. It was almost too much to take. He couldn’t tell if he was crying or just sweaty. He kept trying to anticipate the next shock but he was somehow never ready for it. The second he let himself catch a breath electricity would shoot through his body. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore Rhett suddenly pinched Link’s exposed nose, cutting off his only way to breathe.

Link knew Rhett would never hurt him, that they’d done breath play a hundred times in a hundred ways. He knew Rhett was probably holding his own breath, counting the seconds and would let him breathe any second. His body, however, did not know this. His body was drowning in a waterless ocean. He lost grasp of which way was up or down, the pain of the shocks and Rhett’s relentless stroking of his cock faded as his lungs burned for breath.

Rhett let go of Link’s nose and Link tried to fill his lungs as quickly as he could. The vacuum seal prevented him from taking a deep breath so he started to hyperventilate, sucking in as much air in short breaths as he could. Before he could satisfy his needs Rhett was once again pinching his nose tightly. More shocks, more strokes, a small breath. The cycle repeated over and over. Link didn’t know where he was. He’d be hard pressed to tell you his own name. He was so far gone he barely even registered that he’d had another orgasm. 

The roar of the vacuum ceased and the silence was deafening. Link felt the suction of the latex slowly give way. He could hear Rhett moving, the long zipper opened slowly and cold air rushed into his latex sack. Rhett reached in and gently pulled him out, freeing him. He was completely soaked in sweat, his hair matted to his forehead. His belly was sticky with come. He was boiling, yet shivering. He felt weak and unsure of his surroundings. Rhett helped Link sit up. “You did so good baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Link’s sweaty temple. “So strong.” Another kiss. 

Link smiled. Rhett was here and Rhett was his home. He felt scrambled. Speaking was too much. He pushed himself into Rhett’s chest. He shivered and Rhett wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s get you in the tub,” Rhett said softly. He helped Link off the table and supported him as they moved a few feet to the large bathtub in the corner of the room. With Rhett’s assistance, he lowered himself into the basin. Rhett turned on the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold, and tossed a bath bomb under the stream of water from the tap. 

Link took a deep breath, ‘...orange….’ he thought as citrus oil filled the air. He’d lost sight of Rhett but he could hear him humming a tune. He couldn’t place the song but it didn’t matter. When Link was stupefied in sub-space Rhett would hum when out of his line of sight so Link knew he was still there and he was safe.

Rhett took off his boxers and slid into the tub behind Link, his long legs cradling him. “Drink,” he said, handing Link a hydro flask full of cool water. Link took a long swig, tilting the bottle back, chugging the water. He’d never been so parched in his entire life. 

“Woah, easy,” Rhett said, taking the bottle from him and placing it on the side of the tub, still within reach. “Small sips, okay?” Link nodded.

Rhett encouraged Link to lie back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, “My man. So brave and strong.” Link smiled, exhausted. He took another small sip of water.

They stayed in the tub for a while, Rhett lovingly washed Link’s hair and gently lathered up his tired body. Link’s temperature finally stabilized and he felt stronger, although words were still hard to come by. 

“You ready for bed, baby?” Rhett asked softly.

Link nodded. 

Rhett helped him out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around him. He helped Link up the stairs and into the bedroom. Link shrugged off his housecoat, leaving it on the bedroom floor, and climbed into their king sized bed. 

“I’m going to tidy up downstairs, I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Link replied, his eyelids already heavy as he snuggled down into his pillow. 

Sleep came hard and fast. He woke up the next morning refreshed and bright, although a little bit sad the bed was empty. The last thing he wanted to do was go into work on a Sunday morning, but he woke up with an idea that just might be the solution to his work problem. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before heading into the office. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he saw Rhett standing over the stove, sliding an omelet onto a place with toast and bacon. “Sit down,” Rhett ordered and he placed the plate of food in front of Link. 

“What’s all this?” Link asked, dumbfounded. 

“You need a good breakfast, I put you through it last night.” He placed a cup of coffee in front of Link and kissed him on the cheek. Rhett made himself a plate and sat down beside him. “How’d you sleep?” Rhett asked with a mouthful of toast.

“Like the dead,” Link replied. “Seriously, best sleep of my life. I even think I may have solved my work problem.

“Mhmm, does that mean I’ll actually get to spend some time with you today?”

“I hope so. Gotta go run the numbers with my team but I should be home for lunch.”

Rhett stood and moved behind Link. He slowly grabbed Link’s wrists, causing his silverware to fall on this plate. He bent over Link, pinning his arms down on the table. 

“So here’s what I’m thinking. You come home and I fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk straight for two days. Then you have an excuse to call in sick and we get an actual weekend together. Would you like that?”

Link gupled, “yes, sir. I would like that very much.”


End file.
